<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Blue - Iceburg x Lucci by Iceburg-sanCPX (IceburgsanCPX)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29983524">Blue - Iceburg x Lucci</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceburgsanCPX/pseuds/Iceburg-sanCPX'>Iceburg-sanCPX (IceburgsanCPX)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>CP9 - Freeform, M/M, Mayor - Freeform, Romance, Spies &amp; Secret Agents, Subterfuge</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:40:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,173</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29983524</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceburgsanCPX/pseuds/Iceburg-sanCPX</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>CP9's undercover mission is running out of time and they still haven't managed to find the location of Iceburg's hidden plans. Upon Kalifa making a discovery that explains why an intelligent, sexy woman isn't of any interest to Water 7's guarded mayor, Lucci takes on the role of seductor in a last ditch attempt at gaining Iceburg's trust through intimacy. Rated M for mature themes and eventual sex.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Iceburg/Rob Lucci</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Act 1 Part 1: Lucci</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, it belongs to Eiichiro Oda. However, the story belongs to me.</p>
<p>Author's note: Warning: This fanfiction contains yaoi, it will contain explicit sexual encounters over time and also lies/subterfuge between major characters.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The bright sun of Water 7 was powerfully hot that day. Lucci could feel it burning the backs of his shoulders and arms as he worked with his head down. The bustle and noise of Galley-La’s main shipyard around him was as cacophonous as usual. </p><p>Lucci ignored it with disciplined focus.  He was tree-nailing perfectly cut bilge strakes inside the hull of a newly built caravel frame. This was more than just smacking in wooden pegs; there was a real art to the angle and position of where the carpentry was secured. For example, putting the precise angling of the bulwark aside, if the ventilating air courses or lower deck supports were even a millimetre in the incorrect places there was a real risk of leaks, and ultimately total hull breach when on the open water. </p><p>Lucci’s expertise however, was flawless in the execution at this particular stage of the build, as had been Kaku with keel mechanics before him. Later, Paulie and the deck team would raise the made-mast and balance out the rigging to a faultless degree of tension. The reputation of Galley-La company was second to none, and deservedly so.</p><p>Shipwrights busily hurried about, but Lucci hammered on within the caravel frame. He loved the smell of the freshly treated wood beneath his palms. It was both soft and rough. It would become the heart of a living, moving vessel that could carry people across great oceans.</p><p>Lucci felt the nervous energy of the approaching apprentice before seeing him by virtue of his neko neko no mi abilities. His heightened senses of leopard smell and hearing enabled him to know who was nearby to a certain extent. It was much dulled when he was in his original full human form, but it was still there. It sat and smoldered heavily in the pit of his core waiting for a chance to spring forth and kill. After many years of experience Lucci was now better able to control his anger and lust for violence but it still took a great deal of energy. After all, people were always so infuriating.</p><p>The young man awkwardly lingered nearby, clearly uncertain as to how to initiate a conversation with the much respected specialist. He shuffled a little to the side, trying to get a glimpse of Lucci's work for himself. The foremen were always a source of professional fascination as well as being local celebrities on the island.</p><p>Having no wish to be so closely observed, Lucci finished his current task with a harsh smack of his hammer and turned a piercing gaze on the young man to scrutinise him closely. Now he really looked, he could see that this apprentice was probably in his late teens. He still had some acne and a young round face. Despite this, he was already tanned and building up muscle on his shoulders from the shipwright training. </p><p>The lad had stumbled backwards in shock like a young buck suddenly caught in the headlights at the sudden attention.</p><p>Lucci arched a brow at him in silent question. <em> What? </em></p><p>The young man stuttered, then after a moment thrust out the box of freshly smithed nails that he was holding.</p><p>Lucci’s frown deepened in disapproval and took it, pulling one out to inspect it closely. He had been waiting for these.</p><p>When he had first joined Galley-la at the start of their mission he had been set to work at the furnace, hammering these very nails. That, however, had just been temporary before his real skill was noticed and he was elevated to a higher position. </p><p>Spinning the nail between his forefinger and thumb, he noted that the shape wasn't bad and it wasn't too thick at the base. Sometimes he missed the simple days at the anvil, sweating and flexing his arms as he made nail after nail in the thunderous heat. But mostly he didn't. That was apprentice work and he was too busy with complex ship architecture to bother with that kind of thing now.</p><p>Having completely ignored the young lurker as soon as he had approved the delivery, Lucci put a couple of nails between his lips for ease and carefully lined one up between his thumb and forefinger, testing the position. He searched his photographic memory of the blueprint for the precise dimensional calculations before committing the nail.</p><p>The apprentice hovered somewhat hopefully for a while but was soon met with an intense glare from the foreman.</p><p><em> Did these louts really have nothing better to do with their time than linger about? </em> Lucci thought. </p><p>He really wasn't in the mood for mentoring.</p><p>The boy's cheeks reddened and he bowed before running off, finally leaving Lucci to his greatly desired solitude. Nearby, Hattori perched moodily in a strip of shade.</p><p>Water 7 was a tropical Grand Line day island, which meant there were very few times in the year where the weather was anything but bright. Today was particularly hot even by the usual standards. The little white pigeon was acting distantly to his silent master, resenting the hot, dryness of the shipyard. Whereas the shipwrights could remove their shirts and tie handkerchiefs around their heads, Hattori was unable to shed his downy outfit of soft feathers. Lucci sympathised with this, feeling much the same way about his own white tank which hid the full extent of the ugly scarring on his back.</p><p>Lucci paused to try and scratch the sulky bird's head but received a stern beak clicking by way of reprimand. As Hattori side-stepped Lucci's fingers with a tippy tap of his claws, a melodic voice rang out behind him.</p><p>"Ararara, looks like the happy couple has had an altercation!"</p><p>Lucci sighed lightly, instantly recognising Kaku's voice and strange idioms of speaking. It seemed like as soon as he got rid of one person, another came along to bother him.</p><p>Kaku had apparently chosen to remove his shirt at some point earlier in the heat of the day as it was hanging wantonly from where he had stuffed it into the hem of his trousers. His chest was completely bare, lean, muscular and tanned. Kaku was blessed with the genetics of a person that rarely got sunburnt. Lucky him. With his height and his frame he looked like a bronzed Adonis in the sunlight, and it hadn't gone unnoticed by the diehard fans that eagerly watched from the dock edge.</p><p>He flashed a large, charming smile in their direction from under his cap and waved.</p><p>Lucci had to resist the urge to make a noise of disgust, but otherwise didn't react. He had cultivated a reputation in Galley-La for being completely silent apart from by virtue of voice throwing and wasn't generally of the inclination to rise to Kaku's frivolities. By contrast, his fellow agent was clearly loving the attention. Theatrical creature that he was, he constantly sought out being in the limelight (much to Lucci's distaste). He seemed to revel in this happy-go-lucky local celebrity persona that was apparently quite popular.</p><p>The group of onlookers that had gathered at the dockyard fence called out and shouted to Kaku excitedly in response. Lucci noted without directly looking that it was mostly young girls. It always was. Lucci didn't approve of the general public being able to look into the shipyard but that was how Water 7 worked. It was probably a good thing that the work of the world-famous shipwrights was transparent but it was also really distracting to be constantly under surveillance. Especially by these fan types.</p><p>Kaku lifted his cap and wiped his brow where sweat had formed under the sun's relentless rays. His bright red hair reflected the bright light so well that it momentarily looked like his whole head was aflame.</p><p>"Phew, pretty warm out here, isn't it?" Came Kaku's cheap attempt at conversation.</p><p>Lucci continued to ignore him, becoming more aggravated by the second but Kaku remained unfazed by the cold reception.</p><p>"Why don't you disrobe, like the rest of us?"</p><p>Kaku smiled sweetly at Lucci, but his eyes flashed with mischief. He was obviously goading him. He knew very well that Lucci would never take his white tank top off, despite the fact it was drenched with sweat. The non-CP9 Galley-La workers knew he had some kind of scarring under there due to the fact they could see something through the thin white material, but none of them had seen it in the flesh (so to speak). They had just assumed he had had some accident at a young age. None of those hard-working, honest people would even begin to guess how he had really got them. </p><p>Obviously Kaku knew, though.</p><p>"Hroo hroo, what do you want Kaku?"</p><p>Hattori barely bothered to snap his beak to the rhythm of Lucci's speech in his overheated bird-brained angst, but nobody was looking that closely.</p><p>Kaku reared his chin and clicked his tongue with faux nonchalance. </p><p>"Oh, nothing really. You ought to speak with Kalifa, by the by. I believe she was looking to have a word with you?"</p><p>Lucci gritted his teeth, wanting to as always tell Kaku directly how annoying the way he talked was but dutifully maintained his cover.</p><p>When Lucci again didn't answer, Kaku continued without prompting. </p><p>"It seemed important. So I wouldn't delay if I were you."</p><p>At this point, Lucci finally looked up at Kaku and met his eye line. Something about the tone in his voice had revealed more than expected. It wasn't obvious but there were hints of sarcasm and jealousy.</p><p>
  <em> So, she didn't tell you what it was about, did she Kaku? </em>
</p><p>Lucci's interest was now peaked, so he stood up straight and stretched out his shoulders. If Kalifa had a reason to want to meet with him personally and had not divulged the exact reasons why to Kaku, it meant that it was mission sensitive information. Kaku had always hated being left out and was terrible at hiding it.</p><p>As the mission lead, Lucci had little sympathy. Kaku would know what he needed to know, when he needed to know it. It didn't do much for team bonding, but hell, that had never been part of the Cipher Pol manifesto.</p><p>Lucci looked around briefly, then turned back to a pouting Kaku.</p><p>"Where." He breathed almost silently, without moving his lips.</p><p>Kaku folded his arms somewhat childishly. </p><p>"The tile shed. Over there."</p><p>"I know where it is-" Lucci hissed as he stepped past Kaku, anxious to get there as soon as possible.</p><p>The mission was reaching the four year mark now, and they still hadn't directly pinpointed the location of the Pluton weapon blueprints. They had been following several threads but so far, nothing was concrete. Iceburg was a slippery character. If Kalifa had received new essential information from her infiltration as Iceburg's secretary then this was extremely crucial.</p><p>Kaku exhaled in frustration as Lucci passed. </p><p>"We're running out of time." He whispered.</p><p>"I know." Lucci breathed back at him.</p><p>He held his arm out for Hattori. The pigeon tried to ignore him for a short while but couldn't resist his beloved owner's call for long. He rippled his feathers and stretched out his wings, then pushed off in a glide to Lucci's forearm. From there, he hopped up to Lucci's shoulder.</p><p>Kaku dropped his crossed arms and grinned. </p><p>"Can't resist your wily charms though, can I now?"</p><p>He was talking to the bird.</p><p>Lucci furrowed his brow as the traitor Hattori allowed Kaku to inch his long forefinger between his chest feathers.</p><p>~</p><p>Soon after, Lucci strode with purpose towards the tile shed. Hattori shuffled about trying to turn on the spot but ended up accidentally digging his claws into his master's neck and shoulder with clumsy flaps of his wings.</p><p>When Lucci clenched his teeth together, his feathery companion nuzzled into his ear by way of recompense. Lucci relaxed his jaw a little. They both had reasons to be uptight today, he supposed, especially in the heat of the day. Like Kaku, Lucci also couldn't stay too angry when Hattori was around (as pathetic as the little pigeon sometimes was).</p><p>There were many of these storage buildings all over the shipyards. They housed materials or delivery points, and were rarely occupied apart from at very specific times. They were quite non-descript to look at and mostly went ignored by passing Galley-la workers.</p><p>Lucci knew that a new order was due today, and that Kalifa would need to confirm it with him at the delivery point. She had cleverly taken charge of shipment approvals quite early on in their tenure at Water 7. It was a brilliant alibi for the mayor’s secretary to need to attend at the shipyard where she could easily have contact with them. The premise was perfect. Lucci was often quietly impressed with Kalifa's superior planning power.</p><p>He stepped into the tile house, and noted that she was already there, clipboard in hand and marking off a pile of goods that lay against the far wall. She didn't turn to look at him until he had closed the door behind them.</p><p>They stood and observed each other for a full moment, neither saying anything. Both knew how to act from this point onwards, slipping easily into their undercover protocol.</p><p>Lucci shut his eyes. The secretary waited patiently and unmoving, watching him expectantly.</p><p>Outside sound was muted in that shed-like warehouse. There were still the clunks and bangs from the dock machinery at work but what penetrated through the brickwork was dull, without echo.</p><p>After a while, Lucci's eyelids fluttered open again and he blinked away golden slit irises from under dark lashes. He had been scanning the immediate area with his zoan senses for anyone that might be within hearing range. When he did this, he let his body slip very slightly into his leopard zoan hybrid form to enhance his hearing and sense of smell, hence his eyes briefly taking on a different appearance.</p><p>"There is no-one nearby." He said softly. </p><p>He felt like he wanted to cough. It had been a long time since he had spoken properly. His throat felt heavy.</p><p>Lucci lifted Hattori up on two fingers to a nearby shelf, lingering until the bird stepped off with a ruffle of his feathers.</p><p>Kalifa nodded curtly and stepped forward. "Firstly, I should apologise for it taking this long."</p><p>Kalifa had bowed her head low, but the act of humility embarrassed Lucci so he did his best to ignore it.</p><p>"If you're going to apologise for something, you should explain what it is first." He said, drawing his arm back to his side.</p><p>"I'm concerned that we've made a grave error." She replied in her usual monotone, straightening back up to face him.</p><p>Lucci exhaled impatiently. "With what?"</p><p>"My positioning. I found this today, in his desk."</p><p>Kalifa pulled out a thin publication from her clipboard, and held it out for Lucci to take.</p><p>He took it, rotated it with a flourish and scanned it quickly.</p><p>"Huh. A gentleman's magazine?"</p><p>Kalifa nodded shortly. "A discerning one."</p><p>Lucci arched one shapely brow at her in question and thumbed through the pages. It was an extremely sophisticated periodical but there was no doubt about it, it was aimed at men who were-</p><p>"He prefers other men." Kalifa stated decisively.</p><p>"And there is no way he could just be curious?" Lucci questioned as he turned another page. " Or likes expensive watches…"</p><p>Kalifa sighed heavily and leant back against the tiles that were behind her. For a brief moment she looked like the original CP9 agent, not the uptight blonde secretary that lashed out on a whim. Lucci often missed the laid back, witty woman she had been back at Enies Lobby. They were all different people here. Kaku was the only one that seemed to be embracing life undercover most fully. He had always been the most socially talented. Every day was exhausting to the rest of them.</p><p>"I brought you a sample, but there are more. The only reason I found out was because I almost caught him reading one when I brought him some impromptu coffee. He keeps them in the bottom right drawer of his desk."</p><p>"And he won't notice that you took this one?"</p><p>Kalifa gave Lucci a stern look that clearly said, are you really asking me that question?</p><p>Lucci nodded. "So, our intel was incorrect."</p><p>There had been a lot of discussion as to who they should post in the role of secretary for the mayor of Water 7, as it was the position that had the most potential for trust (and sexual exploitation). Ultimately, they had decided that a gorgeous, intelligent blonde woman had been the best choice given Iceburg's lack of history on record.</p><p>Lucci shook his head with frustration. "Did it really take us four years to figure this out?"</p><p>Kalifa shrugged. "He's quite charming and flirtatious as well as very private, so it was hard to see past the façade. I've wondered for quite a while now, but have only just been able to pinpoint actual evidence."</p><p>"Even so, what do we do about it? He's never had any partner that we've been able to locate, or any general apparent interest in anybody."</p><p>"He holds his cards very closely to his chest, that's for sure. But, Lucci-" Kalifa sighed heavily. "I think even if he was straight and I bared my chest and declared my undying love for him, he would still politely decline. It might be time for another approach."</p><p>Lucci closed the gentleman's magazine and held it back out for Kalifa to take. "Do you still think the intimate approach is a good way to get intel?"</p><p>Kalifa looked to the side, choosing her words carefully. "It's not my place to suggest what we should do, but at this point, our time is limited. Whereas he clearly doesn't sleep around (that we know of), it's going to take trust on that level to get past the barrier. Just… not that directly."</p><p>The comment about time running out was almost identical to what Kaku had said earlier. </p><p>Lucci set his jaw, not allowing any kind of anxiety to show.</p><p>"Have you approached Kaku about this?"</p><p>Kalifa pushed herself up from where she had been leaning on the tiles . "No. You're the mission lead."</p><p>Lucci nodded. "Fine. Kaku or I am in a position to make an attempt from that point of view. Kaku is clearly better suited-"</p><p>"-perhaps in boldness but let's not forget that he's barely just become an adult. Even between yourself and Iceburg there is a considerable age gap."</p><p>"Let's also not forget," Lucci retorted stonily, "that since we have only just made this particular revelation that we are in no position to act like we know his other preferences. Besides, I don't speak. Don't you think that would be an issue in establishing intimate trust?"</p><p>Kalifa gave a short, terse shrug. "That seems exactly the kind of curious oddity that would intrigue him, don't you think?"</p><p>Lucci narrowed his eyes and gave Kalifa a disapproving look. She matched it with cool indifference.</p><p>Finally he let up and let out a light sigh, his lashes fluttering shut with resignation.</p><p>"Fine. The October festival of masks is next week. He usually lets go a bit and drinks. I will make a judgement call as to whether it would be appropriate to approach at that time. But just remember that it may well jeopardise my position as foreman if it goes badly."</p><p>"I think we all know what is at stake Lucci." Kalifa allowed a small smile to curl at her lips. "...want to keep the magazine for inspiration?"</p><p>Lucci scowled. "Go and put it back. And not a word to the others."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Act 1 Part 2: Lucci</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It having been decided that Lucci will have to take on the role of seductor in order to gain Iceburg's trust, he looks for an opportunity to start developing a bond with the guarded mayor on the night of Water 7 festival of masks.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, it belongs to Eiichiro Oda. However, the story belongs to me.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The following week, the October festival of masks party took place at Iceburg's mansion for Galley-La workers. It was an annual celebration that the Water 7 Mayor put on at his own expense. </p><p>Citizens would decorate the city with coloured flags and wear masks as they sailed down through the floating markets on yagara bulls and boats of all different sizes. It was the last celebration of the year before the Aqua Laguna season started.</p><p>All shipyard operations were suspended for a week. Dockworkers drank, ate and enjoyed all the compliments of Dock 1. Meeting shipwrights and staff from other docks, singing, playing games and partying were some of the main activities much looked forward to by the hardworking staff. It was really the highlight of the year. </p><p>Members of the public were also free to join in, and often held their own vigils on the streets nearby. If they were lucky they would be invited to the fires by the dockworkers. Many Galley-La staff had met their wives or girlfriends during this particular festive time, and single shipwrights viewed the event with anticipation of what could be their future. Iceburg also opened up access to his large swimming pool.</p><p>All in all, everyone in Water 7 enjoyed at least part of the celebrations, at the very least for the free mizu mizu barbeques and firework displays. Brightly dressed people rode yagaras from all corners of the city with lit lanterns that reflected in the waterways with a cosy warm light of community and frivolity.</p><p>The dock foremen in particular were the busiest. As representatives of the ship building community it was an unspoken rule that the organisation of the events was their responsibility. </p><p>Paulie had been extremely stressed about it but had somehow pulled it all together at the last moment. Lucci had overheard workers talking about how Iceburg had told Paulie not to trouble himself so much and let the others take care of it, but Paulie had pulled out all the stops anyway.</p><p>Paulie was a drunk and a gambler, but Lucci couldn't help but be impressed when suddenly he was able to rally himself into absolute focus towards a project. Granted, what followed was two to three weeks of absolute self-destruction in Blueno's bar, but still, how he acted transcended most addicts.</p><p>Paulie had a close relationship with Iceburg, but CP9 had dismissed that as father son replacement issues a long time ago. They had confirmed that Paulie had been an orphan and grown up in a home as a child, and was one of Iceburg’s pity projects. It was enough for them to know that Iceburg had noticed his talent as a young shipwright (and perhaps for his passionate spirit) and brought him on board. There were similar stories and connections to the mayor philanthropist all over the place. </p><p>Iceburg was seemingly benevolent in most of his acts, and they had dismissed suspicion of any hidden agenda concerning Paulie early on. They certainly hadn’t identified any cause to believe in a romantic interest, nor was there any fiscal or political benefit of any note. In fact, the opposite given Paulie’s very public mishandling of money and belligerent attitude. The most likely explanation was that Iceburg grooming an heir, presumably to take over the company at the relevant time. </p><p>They had set a close watch on the chaotic young man from the beginning. While the mayor appeared to favour Paulie’s opinions, Lucci was confident that Iceburg wasn't stupid enough to pass on such an important item to an immature man in his mid-20s that couldn't even keep track of his own money.</p><p> Still... if he did, they would know. Paulie was so easy to read when something was up that it was almost amusing.</p><p>Lucci had done his part for the festival, working hard with his fellow dock men behind the scenes. Kalifa had done all the food and drink ordering of course, and had made sure to include Blueno from his bar as a supplier.</p><p><em> Great, </em> Lucci had thought bitterly. <em> Let's invite someone else to enjoy this show of mine. </em></p><p>Kaku suddenly jumped out, masked and with two firecrackers in his hands which caused some pretty young ladies to superficially scream. He laughed heartily as they recovered after he revealed his face, and managed to chat them up charismatically. He had no issues with festivals and frivolities.</p><p>To his right, Lulu and Tilestone were coaching Paulie on how to talk to girls, but they had all already drunk so much that their words were slurred and they were going off on tangents with obscure anecdotes about building ships. </p><p>Paulie was nodding desperately trying to take in their words between deep swigs of his tankard. His cheeks flushed as particularly scantily clad people walked past wearing San Marino summer festival attire that was the current rage in Water 7 fashion.</p><p>Lucci's eye twitched and he turned away as Paulie started to shout about those people being under-dressed in a workplace.</p><p>He just needed to have sex once, Lucci thought to himself as he picked up a tray of glasses, and his whole world outlook would change.</p><p>Ignoring Kaku's wink as he passed, Lucci approached Blueno's pop up bar.</p><p>"Pick your poison-" Blueno said through a large toothy smile. Lucci always found this unnerving. Back in Enies Lobby, Blueno had never smiled. His forced expression here felt more like grimace than grin. He was also wearing a string of coloured flags between his two gelled spikes of hair which only added to the chilling novelty effect.</p><p>Lucci knew that the large man’s joke about poison had a deeper dark humour to it, but he ignored it in favour of clearing his shoulder of thick raven locks so Hattori could clumsily land there without obstacle.</p><p>"Iceburg's favourite." Lucci communicated through Hattori.</p><p>Blueno raised an eyebrow but otherwise didn't comment as he ducked below his stand to search for something. Lucci waited patiently as Blueno rummaged, assuming Blueno was making a careful choice of bottle from his mobile stand selection.</p><p>"He doesn't come to my bar." Blueno stated simply, reappearing with comic agility.</p><p>Lucci resisted the urge to squeeze a glass into diamond dust between his fingers, temples throbbing.</p><p>"But you still know what he likes, don't you Blueno?"</p><p>It was more of a threat than a question.</p><p>"Of course." Blueno replied with admirable calm, revealing a bottle he had had gripped in his hand all along.</p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>It was relatively late but the fun was still ongoing. An event such as this would carry on until the small hours of the morning. It was one of the characteristic festivals of the grand line day islands. They were famed for it across the Grand Line.</p><p>There were masks, sparklers, food and drinks left all over the place. The canals were still illuminated with lanterns and candles. Of all the cities Lucci had seen this one was the most beautiful, but he would never have given anyone else the satisfaction of knowing he felt that.</p><p>He carried a tray with two empty glasses and a bottle of smoky whisky through the crowds. Blobs of light from the fires caught in the corners of his eyes and he caught pockets of frivolous conversation as he passed through. Drunken people talked deeply, flirted or laughed. There was the frequent tinkling of glasses clinking, or breaking as they were accidentally dropped. All in all the atmosphere was heady and pleasant. Perfect for a covert operation.</p><p>A short way away, Tilestone was now showing his strength to a small crowd with three young ladies on each forearm, lifting them easily and calling out loudly as they laughed and clapped.</p><p>Eventually he managed to carry the beverages up the steps and to Iceburg's mansion. It was hard to spot him amongst the crowd at first, but Iceburg had such a distinct scent. It was a very expensive cologne and smelt like smoked pine with a deep, musky spice. It led Lucci's zoan through the collection of people like a glowing line.</p><p>"I brought you something." Lucci projected in his ridiculous ventriloquist voice at the blue haired gentleman.</p><p>Iceburg had been standing pensively at the top of the dock, hand on the smooth sandstone and watching over the festival. He always dressed well and tonight was no exception. He looked handsome and well-groomed in a silk cut waistcoat over his shirt. The light breeze ruffled his hair. He turned when he was addressed, momentarily startled out of his deep thoughts. His dark blue eyes tuned into focus as he was brought back to the present.</p><p>"Nmaa, Lucci. I wasn't expecting you."</p><p>Lucci bowed his head a little and stepped up. Hattori fluttered his wings and flexed his beak in time with Lucci's words.</p><p>"Apologies, chief. I only wanted to make sure you were enjoying the festival as much as we are. It's all because of you we can celebrate anyway."</p><p>Iceburg winced a little. "I didn't want it to come across that I was doing it for my own satisfaction. It is genuinely because I want my workers to enjoy themselves. This isn't about me at all."</p><p>Lucci set down the tray while Iceburg was talking, nodding in agreement.</p><p>"Nobody thinks that, sir. We think of you as one of us."</p><p>Iceburg turned to face the tightlipped Lucci.</p><p>"Hmm. Is that so?"</p><p>Catching sight of the whisky that Lucci was now pouring into the empty glasses, Iceburg was quickly distracted from that line of conversation.</p><p>"Oh, is that Eagle-Grand Reserve?"</p><p>Lucci nodded shortly and finished pouring with a flourish. He offered Iceburg the glass with a brief glance into his midnight eyes.</p><p>Iceburg's gaze lingered on Lucci for a moment. It was a calculating look, one that was hard to distinguish between general curiosity and light suspicion.</p><p>"Are you having one?"</p><p>Lucci nodded silently and took his own glass.</p><p>They both looked out over the dock. Beyond, lights in the city twinkled and further than that, the moon reflected far reaches of the ocean.</p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>In Iceburg's office now, Lucci sat back on the client sofa as Iceburg searched through his cabinet with a heavy hand. </p><p>"Ah, yes, here it is. A complicated blend, but a rather special one."</p><p>Iceburg was drunk now. Not completely but enough that he had opened up a great deal. It was clear that the stocky mayor was able to handle his liquor but never usually in the company of another. </p><p>This wasn't an easy feat; Lucci was aware that this rare situation was by virtue of the festival alone. Usually Iceburg didn't dare touch a drop of alcohol in the sight of any of his dock workers. Lucci made a mental note to question Blueno later on about where he had sourced the information on his preferences from.</p><p>They had been talking for a while. Iceburg had at first been quiet and guarded, listening more than speaking, but as the whisky had flowed he had become more enthusiastic for conversation. Lucci wasn't sure, but Iceburg had seemed pleasantly surprised at how much Lucci was communicating for once and was enjoying the rare company. Lucci got the distinct impression that this man spent much of his time alone, and had perhaps forgotten what it was like to enjoy another's presence.</p><p>Lucci had tried to focus on topics that caught the older man's attention, and once again the conversation had turned back towards the finer things. Iceburg seemed to value quality, which was unsurprising for a mayor of a major grand line city. However, Lucci got hints that Iceburg tended to hold back when it came to actual exuberance. He wasn't your typical big spender. Every item he owned had some provenance and history that showed how much he valued the item, not the item's value itself. This was interesting considering how rich Iceburg must be by virtue of Galley-la company and how little bother it would have been to get anything he wanted.</p><p>Iceburg brought a bottle from his cabinet and set it down on the coffee table in front of Lucci.</p><p>"There is a golden glow of honey, freshly siphoned with a taste of pepper from the east base of the Reverse mountains. They wait for the spring rain to flow from the very top of the mountain to get the purest water. The tribesmen that live there say that this nectar brings good fortune and fertility to those that drink it." Iceburg poured a very small measure of the pearlescent whisky into very expensive crystal glasses with careful consideration.</p><p>Lucci loosened his tie, charmed. "That's quite the claim." The voice came from somewhere near Hattori's moving beak. "I would imagine it has something to do with the distillation process being natural, instead of mechanical. The grasses would oxygenate the water perhaps? Or the change in pressure and temperature from being high on the mountain to where it would meet the salt water of the sea…"</p><p>Iceburg listened with interest as he took a glass and held it out to Lucci. "Nmaa, you clearly have a scientific mind. I am impressed."</p><p>Lucci took the glass and sat back against the sofa. It was strange but he was actually starting to enjoy this company. It was so much more intellectually stimulating than the day to day at the docks. Iceburg was obviously a very clever man and Lucci found himself intrigued by the talk. Now they had both relaxed into it, the topics of discussion flowed easily. </p><p>Privately, Lucci disagreed with Iceburg that he had a scientific mind. He was far more interested in martial techniques and death than the processes of life and all its trappings, but he was content to let Iceburg believe what he wanted.</p><p>Iceburg had a complexity about him, however, that Lucci understood more than he understood the common simple person in the street. He was finding his mysterious boss to be an equal in that regard. </p><p>He had not forgotten that Iceburg was their target and would probably have to be eliminated eventually. He was also wary of the fact Iceburg could keep up such an amicable facade while in full knowledge that he had extremely dangerous blueprints in his possession. Looking at the calm, handsome man sitting before him it was hard to believe that to be so.</p><p>Living this double life of lies was something very familiar to the seasoned CP9 agent. They may as well have been sitting across from each other, cards in hand and yet to be placed on the table. Lucci had no doubt that Iceburg possessed a strong hand. Iceburg knew how to play the game and he executed it perfectly. Just another reason to not underestimate him.</p><p>Lucci raised his glass to observe the colours of the exquisite liquid through the light. It swirled with hues of amber, gold and almost purple in reflection.</p><p>"You flatter me. I am merely curious."</p><p>Lucci brought the glass to his lips and took a sip while Iceburg seemed to watch both Lucci and Hattori closely with his own glass in hand.</p><p>"Good?"</p><p>Lucci nodded. "Excellent. It has been a long time since I have tasted such a complex beverage. And an even longer time since I have had sufficient company to enjoy it with."</p><p>If Iceburg had interpreted the comment as flirtatious he didn't show it. Lucci followed his line of sight and realised he was now looking at Hattori. With a jolt of alarm Lucci saw that Hattori had been falling asleep and no longer clicking his beak in rhythm with Lucci's voice. The little pigeon's breast was rising softly and his head was slowly tucking into one wing. Lucci reached over to poke him gently.</p><p>"It's amazing, how you do that."</p><p>Iceburg was of course referring to his ventriloquism. Lucci preferred the term "voice throwing" as he used it to displace a sound of a voice, rather than pretend to be speaking from elsewhere, but he didn't expect anyone to understand that. This line of inquiry made Lucci slightly uncomfortable. It was not how he had planned for the conversation to continue.</p><p>"What do you mean?" The comically high voice replied, without Hattori's contribution.</p><p>Iceburg relaxed back in his comfy armchair opposite Lucci and chortled. "Nmaa, well, you can clearly make sound with your voice box. That puts the question as to whether you are truly mute to rest."</p><p>Lucci got the distinct impression that Iceburg had been burning to ask him about this for a while but had otherwise held back.</p><p>Lucci didn't reply straight away, choosing instead to swill his special whisky around in the glass. The ice cubes chinked. He took a sip. It really was an interesting taste. Lucci could taste the honey, just like Iceburg had described.</p><p>"Don't be shy Lucci." Iceburg said, looking intently at him, not allowing the subject to be passed over. </p><p>"Clearly you can really speak, you just choose not to. Why? As we have established we are both intellectually curious, you must have some assessment or reasoning?"</p><p>Lucci still didn't reply for a long moment, purposely choosing to look down at his lap. Iceburg might just be tipsy enough to buy a lie but it would have taken something really far fetched. Not under this kind of scrutiny. He had inadvertently opened himself up to this weak spot by getting this far into conversation with Iceburg. But perhaps there was opportunity here. A show of trust might just be what was required to get closer to the man before him. The first step towards secrets shared.</p><p>"Something happened when I was much younger. I was involved in… an accident. It was quite horrific. After that, I preferred to be silent."</p><p>It wasn't exactly a lie, apart from the "accident" part, he supposed. The memory of the searing pain of the cannons melting the flesh on his back still sat in the back of his mind most days. And Lucci really did prefer not to speak. Apart from being more useful when assuming undercover roles, there wasn't usually much he cared about discussing with other living beings. Talking to his superiors or colleagues was an annoying necessity that he only did when he absolutely had to. He suffered no craving for human interaction, nor did he miss it when it was not there.</p><p>But apparently that wasn’t always true (as much as he tried to deny it to himself), not if tonight was anything to go by. Iceburg had invoked a strange, curious feeling inside his chest that allowed him to find conversation with that man bearable, even enjoyable.</p><p>Iceburg's expression had taken a curious turn, although mention of an accident made him furrow his brows sympathetically. "Trauma of a certain scale can certainly have a lasting effect on someone. I'm sorry Lucci, I was not aware of that. What kind of accident was it?"</p><p>Iceburg watched in confusion as Lucci suddenly stood up and wordlessly began to unbutton his shirt.</p><p>Iceburg's eyes widened with surprise and he opened his mouth as if to say something, but before he could protest Lucci turned and let the material slide down his back revealing the collection of hideous scars that engulfed his entire back.</p><p>He heard the man behind him gasp in shock.</p><p>"Nmaa... my god..." Iceburg whispered.</p><p>Lucci stood for a few moments longer facing the wall, allowing his boss to take a really good look. He resisted the urge to flinch as he sensed Iceburg get up from his chair and quietly step over to him. </p><p><em> Unexpected but... okay </em>.</p><p>"What happened to you..?" Iceburg breathed, more a question to himself than to Lucci and Lucci suddenly felt a finger glide over some of the scarring at the back. This time he did flinch, his heart pounding in his chest. </p><p>He didn't usually allow anyone to touch it. It felt very strange and he didn't like it.</p><p>Noticing the reaction, Iceburg quickly drew his hand back. </p><p>"I apologise. That was... insensitive of me."</p><p>Lucci turned slowly to face Iceburg and gave him a questioning look, shirt still hanging from his elbows.</p><p>The mayor looked vaguely embarrassed. The alcohol had given him a pleasant glow to his cheeks but he still held himself well. Despite being an official at a desk, he still had the bulk and strength of a young shipwright and this was even more evident to Lucci now he was closer.</p><p>The musky scent of his cologne, the amplified sound of his breathing and the heady atmosphere while Lucci stood with his skin exposed was becoming electric. It made the hairs on his arms stand on end.</p><p>"Incredible. Now I see. This is… significant. It is quite understandable that damage of this scale would cause you to suffer, even to this day. I realise that it is a long time ago now but, is there anything that I can do?"</p><p>;Surely it wouldn't have escaped Iceburg's notice that they were standing extremely closely together, but Lucci did not attempt to move away. Time to test Iceburg's resolve. </p><p>Lucci's heart quickened as he made the decision to up the stakes a little. This could go terribly wrong but he had to at least try. There may not be another opportunity like this.  And in the case it failed there would be no witnesses, just a misunderstanding to be patched up directly with Iceburg later.</p><p>"I don't know. I find myself to be comforted by your words though. Thank you."</p><p>Lucci slowly reached for Iceburg's hand and took it into his own, squeezing gently. At first it could have been interpreted as a gesture of thanks, but after he did not let go, Iceburg began to look a little embarrassed. Lucci found the hand to be pleasantly warm and very rough. Iceburg had, after all, been an expert shipwright himself for most of his life.</p><p>There was a long moment of silence where Iceburg fixed an inquisitive gaze on Lucci, mind clearly whirring and trying to make sense of the situation. </p><p>Still Lucci held on, although he was already calculating the actions he would need to take to rectify the situation with Iceburg later. </p><p>Suddenly, he felt the grip tighten around his hand. With a jolt of adrenaline Lucci realised that Iceburg had squeezed his hand back.</p><p>Both men stood in silence, observing each other. Sounds of people laughing and making merry floated in on the breeze through Iceburg's window, but in that room was like being in a heady bubble. Droplets of sweat were forming on both Lucci's chest and Iceburg's forehead. Still their hands were joined.</p><p>"Lucci." Iceburg said eventually in a gentle voice that broke through the thick atmosphere.</p><p>Lucci blinked to show that he was listening. He would observe the mayor's next move very closely. It would tell him a great deal about how Iceburg reacted to unprecedented situations.</p><p>"My hand..."</p><p>With a well orchestrated show of apparent reluctance, Lucci released Iceburg's hand.</p><p>Iceburg drew it back tentatively, now looking thoughtful. </p><p>He seemed to be mulling something over in his mind. Iceburg made this expression often, usually when he was forming some kind of assessment or calculation about something. He did not often reveal what this was. If only they could have had a hint of the secrets that he was keeping in that head of his, they would have already found the plans. The man was an iron wall.</p><p>"I am sorry," Lucci exhaled, trying to look resigned as he started to re-button his shirt. "Please forget that this ever-"</p><p>"Wait." Iceburg instructed suddenly, in an unexpectedly urgent voice.</p><p>Lucci looked up quickly, hands frozen half way through doing up a button.</p><p>Iceburg glanced off to the side. Once again he was embarrassed but it seemed as if was searching for the words to express what he wished to say. He certainly looked conflicted and was hesitant to continue straight away. He was a guarded and private man, and Lucci was certain he didn't often have to address a scenario such as this. His attentive consideration of how to reply was evidence of that.</p><p>Carefully, he began to speak. "Am I... reading this situation correctly?"</p><p>Lucci nodded his head shortly. "Let me apologise. It was inappropriate. I should not have put you in that position. I should be in better control of my feelings. You are the mayor and would never be able to reciprocate my desire for you."</p><p>Iceburg's face twitched when Lucci said the word desire. He exhaled and ran a hand through his cropped blue hair. "There are so many things that wouldn't be appropriate about this, you are correct. I do admit though, the prospect has made me curious."</p><p>Iceburg looked quite lost for a moment and Lucci remained quiet, allowing him time to form his thoughts.</p><p> "Does the age gap not concern you? And, it strikes me that we do not know each other very well either."</p><p>As Iceburg flicked his eyes up and down Lucci with faint disapproval, Lucci interpreted this comment as an unvoiced accusation of mere childish infatuation, but he cast it aside. He wasn’t exactly a schoolgirl with a crush, despite how Iceburg might be seeing it. He didn’t blame Iceburg for being slightly incredulous. After all, if someone had approached him and declared an attraction in such a way, his first thought would have also been ‘<em> but you don’t know me </em>’. </p><p>It was still a good sign though. He hadn't been outright rejected which had definitely been a possibility from the beginning. He wouldn't allow Iceburg to talk himself out of his 'curiosity' so easily. He now had enough in place to resort to blackmail if he needed to, but didn't want to go down that path just yet. Full on extortion was generally the second to last response (the last being killing).</p><p>"There is nothing about any differences that concerns me, and if you would consider it if we got to know each other better then, I am very willing to do that. I would just be happy to spend some more time with you away from the workplace."</p><p>"Ahh yes, the workplace…" Iceburg muttered. "It would look quite bad if I entered into any kind of relationship, friendship or otherwise with an employee of my company. I wouldn't want anyone to believe that I was looking on one person more favourably than another.”</p><p><em> Like you’ve been doing with Paulie? </em>Lucci thought to himself.</p><p>"But you deserve to be happy in your life too.” Lucci replied. “There's no need to be alone for the whole of your life just for fear of what the consequences might be. There’s no harm in allowing yourself to let go once in a while."</p><p>Lucci once again closed the space between them and made a daring move to run his thumb gently across Iceburg's stubbled jaw. The blue haired man's chest heaved in response and Lucci's zoan reared it's fanged head within his belly. Excellent. The deal was more or less sealed.</p><p>Through his zoan senses he could smell pheromones starting to emanate from Iceburg in the heady mix of masculine scent and expensive spiced cologne. Despite Iceburg's efforts to hide his true desires, there was no mistaking it. Iceburg really did want him, or was at least open to the suggestion to try. Lucci really had to admire the man for spending so much of his life alone and distanced from other people. He wasn't an asexual machine (which could have been a possibility), but in fact a man with needs and desires just like everyone else. He was just incredibly good at hiding it apparently. </p><p>Until now. The layers were collapsing away, and he was running out of the will to resist.</p><p>Lucci went in for the kill.</p><p>"Besides, I am very discreet. I have no intention of allowing anyone the benefit of knowledge regarding my private life. Or yours. It can be just between us."</p><p>Iceburg sighed in resignation and leaned into the hand, seeming to enjoy the light touch as if he had been bereft of such a thing for a long time. </p><p>"Alright. You've convinced me for now. I am visiting San Faldo next week for a couple of nights to do business with an iron supplier there. We would have the privacy to talk away from our roles and... discuss things further."</p><p>Iceburg's voice had stiffened again, and Lucci noted the change in his speech to a more matter of fact, business like tone. He seemed to be fighting against his better judgement even to think of making arrangements to continue what had been started here. Lucci just hoped he would not backtrack later on.</p><p>"I will wait for the time and place, then."</p><p>Satisfied that he had achieved what he had set out to accomplish that evening, Lucci stepped up and planted a light kiss on Iceburg's cheekbone before he could protest. He quickly strode towards the door, leaving the now silent mayor to his thoughts.</p><p>Turning back one last time, Lucci saw Iceburg watching him leave with a strange expression on his face, jaw set and the hand Lucci had held balled to his chest.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>